It All Started At The Arcade
by File Four Four Four
Summary: On Andy's supposed double date Jonah invites Cyrus along and things get interesting when Cyrus walks in on Marty in the bathroom
1. Chapter 1

**Summary **

While hanging out at a virtual arcade, Cyrus ends up walking in on Marty pleasuring himself. One thing leads to another and they end up having sex.

_**~•~ **_**Note **_**~•~**_

This takes place back in Season 2, Episode 7, where they went to a virtual arcade, however it has a twist to it. Jonah invited Cyrus along with them all.

**Chapter One**

_**~•~**_

While hanging out at the virtual arcade, Cyrus decided that it was for the best that he stray away from his crush whom was with his girlfriend. Instead he hung out with Buffy and Marty who he did not know very well. One thing was for sure, and that was that he looks great. Especially when he had to do stretches in sweatpants that defined his perky ass.

Marty didn't know how much he teased Cyrus just by doing normal things like walking up stairs. It was fun for both boys hanging out. That was made possible from him and Buffy not exactly being together as a couple, which would make Cyrus the third wheel, but he wasn't so all was good. Things only continued to get better for the two of them when Buffy told them that she was going to go and hang out with Andi for a bit, leaving the two of them alone.

What Cyrus didn't know right away, was that Marty was going to be leaving him too, but only for a moment to use the restroom. Marty hurried off into the public restroom, and assuming that it would have multiple urinals and junk, he didn't bother to lock the door. He soon found out that there was only one toilet in the cube shaped room. He wasn't in there for actually going to the bathroom, but for stress relief. He was nearly dying out there being surrounded by Buffy and Cyrus.

With Buffy, things were complicated, and he never knew how she felt about him. And with Cyrus, well he is just the cute boy that he wants to try to get with if things with Buffy don't work out. Additionally that was another thing, nobody else in the entire world knew that he is bisexual. At times like these there was only one thing that he could do to ease his mind off of those things. Sitting down on the toilet seat with his pants and underwear already dropped to his ankles, he placed a hand around his soft cock.

God how things were going so slow with Buffy. If she can't even agree to date him, there is no way that he'd ever have her hand around his length. Marty smirked to himself as he rubbed himself to hardness. His dick filled his hand and overflowed out the top getting bigger and bigger. She was definitely missing out on something huge. Maybe Cyrus would appreciate his size, Marty thought to himself getting the mental image of the Goodman boy in awe drooling over his length.

While he stroked himself off there was no worry about accidentally pulling on some of his pubic hairs. There was some, it was just that none were long enough to get in his way. Much like his cock his ballsack sat heavy and full. Spreading his legs a bit more wide on the seat his balls came in contact with the top of the cold toilet seat. The different temperatures from the warmth of his shaft to the coolness of the bottom of his sac that was normally sweaty after a long day of track practice.

Ignoring his aching erection he jacked off ever so slowly and let his other hand lay beneath his balls rubbing them gently with care. The brown eyed boy never left his mind, and he imagined it being Cyrus' soft hands caressing his nuts while admiring his cock. Those soft pink lips of his, kissing all over his pride and joy. He would so totally blow a load over the cuties face. Marty bit back his bottom lip just thinking about Cyrus. He doesn't know anyone who's gay, so maybe Cyrus is? No wait, he had a girlfriend didn't he, Marty asked himself.

Clearing his head of those unsexy thoughts he cupped his own dickhead and rubbed his thumb over the slit repeatedly. It was sending tingles all down his shaft and deep into his testicals that made his member throb with joy. Just when all was good in the world, the most terrifying noise in the world came shooting into his ears. The twist of the door handle and the hinges squeaking as he opened his eyes in sheer terror. He had just gotten caught.

Not to speak of the devil or anything, but there he was, his imaginary cock sucker with a blown mind standing in the doorway. "Ahhh!" Marty screamed while Cyrus figured out the situation before his eyes. The only two parts of Cyrus that were moving was his stiffening cock, and his eyes that traced from his clothed ankles that ran up his bare legs leading to his strong thighs. But most importantly, towering from his crotch standing up in front of his shirt was the first dick that he had ever seen that wasn't his own. From what Cyrus could infer, it was huge, it seemed nearly twice as big as his own that was perfectly shaped for just one hand.

"Close the door!" Marty added to his shouting while his heart pounded from his chest. Cyrus was just standing there with the door open where people passing by could look in and see. Deciding to cover himself up a bit, Marty grabbed the front of his shirt and stretched it forward over his cock, however it just bulged from the thin fabric. Cyrus thought that the sight was made even hotter. He knew that he shouldn't be looking, but he's never watched porn in his life, and his hormones wouldn't let his conscious take over. Following Marty's orders Cyrus stepped inside and closed the door with great speed resulting in it getting slammed shut.

The big dick'd track star sat akwardly with his shirt pulled over his crotch which still left nothing to the imagination. He watched as Cyrus' face started to turn a light pink, which was honestly kinda adorable. Staying in silence he tried to figure him out. Why was his eyes glued to his cock? Could it seriously be that Cyrus Goodman is not straight. Testing the waters he began to say more things to the dazed teen. "Um, Cyrus? What do you want?" He waited a little bit, and nothing, "hello?" he asked once more wishing that his boner would die down. It was the excitement of Cyrus in there with him wondering what he might do or say next that left his dick full of life.

Cyrus knew that he was talking, but the words would not process in his head. He wanted to feel Marty's shirt. More specifically the lower half, he wanted to feel another guy's dick. It only got Cyrus' attention when Marty offered something promising: "you might as well give me a blowjob if you're not going to listen to me."

"Wait, what?" Cyrus asked not sure if his ears deceived him.

"Nothing, just why are you still in here with me?" Marty asked. The pink on Cyrus' face only burned to a deep red shade. "I think you did hear me," Marty added. "So, we doing this or what, because we gotta get back out there sometime?"

"Yeah," Cyrus let slip past his lips quietly. It was nerve wracking, this would be his first ever blowjob. The same went for Marty, but he wasn't nervous about it.

"What was that?" Marty asked not really hearing him.

"I said yes," Cyrus told him not feeling comfortable admitting that he would like to suck on his fat juicy cock. The corners of Marty's mouth curled up as he began smile. He stood up carefully from the toilet trying not to let his pants and underwear around his ankles trip him. His cock came free from his shirt once he was standing, and it stood out from the rest of his body like a sore thumb. Cyrus took note of how it curved a bit to the left side.

Marty motioned Cyrus over, and he approached with his mind still thinking that this might be some kind of dream. Cyrus stood with Marty's cock just a few inches away from his own stomach, and Marty placed his hands on Cyrus' shoulders applying some downwards pressure which reminded Cyrus what he agreed to. Lowering himself down to his knees, his head was now before Marty's monster.

Cyrus' own little physical issue was causing his pants to be painfully tight, but he left it trapped inside. It would be too much work dealing with that while having a blowjob to give. Now this was something that Marty was never going to get with Buffy. Maybe Cyrus would also be the person he'd lose his virginity too. Not really questioning what they were doing, or why the other one was going along with it, they made some progress with each other. "Come on, touch it," Marty said reaching down and wagging his own cock before Cyrus' face. He swung it side to side making Cyrus' eyes follow it from left to right, like it was his treat.

Feeling more safe with Marty, Cyrus touched the top of the tip with one finger. A grin was plastered on his face, he had no idea what he was doing. "Uhh, how do I do this?" Cyrus asked as he rested his fingers around Marty's dick. Marty shifted his weight around on his feet, making his cock slide in Cyrus' hand for a bit until Cyrus started to move his hand on his own.

"Have you never seen a blowjob before?" Marty asked.

"Nope," Cyrus answered shyly.

Ah gawd, Marty thought. It was so fucking hot how innocent Cyrus was. And to think, he was going to show Cyrus all these things for his first time. "Okay, so…" Marty thought how he would explain it. "I guess just go to town on it, keep your mouth open wide, and keep your teeth out of the way, suck, and kiss all over it. Yah just do whatever with your mouth and tongue."

Marty's cock rose up in the air for a slight second as it throbbed as he watched Cyrus' lick his lips wetting them as preparation. Cyrus felt like he should say something, but nothing came to mind, like really what was he meant to say at a time like this. Cyrus didn't understand the teeth part, how was he meant to keep them away when they're physically part of his mouth. Thinking of it like a kiss, Cyrus leaned forward and planted a kiss on the tip of his cock. It was a fast and quick smooch, but nonetheless it was two lips on his dick.

Cyrus looked up at Marty's face, and he smiled down at him. Nothing was going wrong yet, so Cyrus continued with his work. He stuck his tongue out and neared his head closing the distance between his tongue and Marty's sensitive skin. The taste was foreign, but he liked it enough to expand his mouth and suck in the head of his cock as if it was some kind of frozen dessert.

Marty had jerked off with lube before, and having his dick all wet was amazing, but this...this was topping that. Marty stood up straight not sure what to do with his hands while he got loads of pleasure coming in from the end of his long length. Cyrus glided his head down getting a few inches of Marty into his mouth, closing his lips around it. He never thought he would have to have his mouth open this wide to give a blowjob. It doesn't look that girthy, but with the thickness finally in his mouth, it was more than meets the eye.

Helping Cyrus out who kneeled there with a dick part way in his mouth, Marty rocked his hips back and forth getting his cock to glide into Cyrus' mouth. "Mmm," Cyrus hummed in enjoyment having it just come in and out of his mouth for him. Marty could feel the vibrations of his hum on his dick just adding to his pleasure. Cyrus felt his mouth have more saliva in it than normal, and it started to build up leaking out of his mouth. Scared that this was wrong Cyrus began trying to suck his spit back up to swallow, which just created a vacuum in his mouth giving Marty pleasure like no other before. Marty held one hand on his hip, and the other going through his own hair, as he gently face fucked Cyrus.

Marty thought more about it, and started to feel guilty. Cyrus wasn't getting attention with his body, and he'd really love to see how big the Jewish nerd is. "Aye Cyrus?"

Pulling off of the cock that no longer moved, Cyrus glanced up answering, "yeah?" before licking his luscious lips once more. Jesus he was just so precious, if he ever got fucked he might break.

"Is there anything I can do for you, since yah know you're doing this for me?" Marty asked him.

Cyrus had one thought come to his mind, but he was embarrassed to say it. "Can you… uhm, will you, no wait. Would it be okay if I?" Cyrus was rambling nonsense.

"I'll do anything. Jerk you off, suck you off, hell I'd even love to fuck you," Marty told him.

"The last one," Cyrus spoke softly.

Marty's eyes widened, "for real?" Cyrus nodded his head. "Alright, get up," Marty told him. Cyrus stood up, and Marty yanked down Cyrus' pants which had some difficulty coming down over his boner that remained covered by underwear. From this view of Cyrus in his boxer briefs Marty could tell that Cyrus was around average length, or maybe even a little smaller. Either way the Jewish boy had the perfect size for his small body.

"What position do you want to do this in?" Marty asked being considerate as he groped Cyrus' clothed ass, and man was it great finally being able to feel up another body as much as he pleases.

"I haven't seen any porn remember?" Cyrus stated.

"Oh yeah," Marty said with a small chuckle, feeling weird for not remembering that. "I've got one in mind, I'll sit on the toilet seat, and you'll sit on top of me." Marty released Cyrus from his groping, and no longer did his hands caress his bottom.

"Whatever you say," Cyrus told him with a smile getting closer as Marty sat down half naked. Marty motioned for Cyrus to push his underwear down, and at first Cyrus didn't get it, but he eventually figured it out and let them drop down leaving his bottom half bare. Marty smirked and reached for the hard dick giving it a few warm up strokes. Cyrus soon turned around and presented his fine white ass for Marty who readied his cock.

Cyrus didn't sit down on his cock, but on thighs with his dick right up against Marty's. "Hey," Cyrus said giddily.

"Hey," Marty responded flirtatiously as he reached back some spreading Cyrus' ass cheeks apart and rubbing his finger around on his rosebud. "Why don't you play with those, while I play with this," Marty told him pushing a dry finger into Cyrus making him softly grunt. That was when he realized his fingers weren't lubed up like his dick was from saliva. To fix that he quickly popped his fingers into his mouth and went back to work.

Cyrus stared down at his own dick compared to Marty's which seemed twice as big. He wanted to jerk off having his ass played with, but he didn't want Marty's to go to waste, so he starting masterbating both of them. Being new to these things Cyrus tried to not make much of any noises. Marty noticed that when he got his finger in real deep, or added another Cyrus would squeeze their dicks a bit harder.

"God dude, you're ass is so squishy," Marty told him pulling his fingers out and full on palming both cheeks lifting him up a slight bit.

"Mmm," Cyrus hummed, before quickly shooting his hands up to his mouth. "Sorry," he squeaked out.

"No, I liked it," Marty said giving his cheeks another squeeze getting the same result. After that it was time for his cock to go inside, which is what they've been waiting for. Marty helped with lifting Cyrus up, and lowering him down with the enormous length disappearing all into his ass making his mouth hang wide open. It took awhile, but eventually Cyrus was sitting with his dick poking at Marty's shirt.

Cyrus never had something feel like this before. It was painful as fuck, however it was also the best pleasure in his life. Things only got better when Marty raised him up making his dick start sliding out. It then occurred to Cyrus how the position worked, he was meant to bounce up and down on his rod. Once Cyrus was in control Marty took the liberty to play with Cyrus' much smaller cock.

Having his ass and cock played with was double the usual for Cyrus, yet it felt like four times the pleasure. Marty was close to cumming already from his jerking off and blowjob, and now this. Cyrus never lasted long, even when he jerked off at home, which he done soley to the pleasure of masterbation, no porn needed.

"I'm getting tired," Cyrus breathed out.

"Already?" Marty asked to which Cyrus nodded his head. He wasn't athletic like him, and had no stamina. To finish out their sex, Cyrus got off his dick, and Marty bent him over the bathroom sink. Cyrus held onto the sides of it, while Marty plunged his dick in, and thrusted way faster than Cyrus could ever ride. He screamed out in pleasure, while Marty felt underneath Cyrus, and grabbed his pre cum leaking cock to jerk it off till completion.

Marty came first continuing to fuck smearing his load all over Cyrus' insides. A moment leader Cyrus was pushed over the edge, and Marty moved his hand off letting Cyrus' dick throb and freely leak cum out onto the floor below them. That was the best stress reliever ever. When it was all said and done, they walked out of the bathroom together, equally ruffed up.

Jonah noticed them both exit, and when they came over he asked, "isn't that a one person restroom?"

"Uhm," Marty responded while Cyrus' face went beet red.

**End Of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rundown**

Picks up where it left off. Jonah takes care of himself in the bathroom, while Cyrus and Marty have a quarrel. Marty & Cyrus help Jonah out with his sexuality. They plan a date, that quickly evolves to something much more.

Chapter 2 - Lust, Fear, & Trust

_**~•~ Recap ~•~**_

Marty just finished up fucking Cyrus in the public bathroom. Jonah noticed them both exit, and when they came over he asked, "isn't that a one person restroom?"

"Uhm," Marty responded while Cyrus' face went beet red.

_**~•~**_

Cyrus wasn't answering the question, so Marty had to take initiative in the moment. "Yea?" Marty told the frisbee boy, not really as a statement, but not quite a question either. Cyrus was not wanting to make eye contact at the moment, but he had to see Jonah's reaction. With his cheeks burning a bright pink, Cyrus' eyes picked up on Jonah's blush. Cyrus exhaled lightly being glad that he was not the only one.

But that wasn't all, Jonah had a hand up covering the bottom of his chin. Why was he doing that? Cyrus wondered. "Are you okay Jonah?" Cyrus asked. Just hearing that question made Jonah tear up, and the worst part is he couldn't even explain why.

"No, I dunno maybe," Jonah responded sourly. "I fell, and hurt my chin, and all Andi did was just laugh, and she's supposed to be my date."

"Oh my gosh," Cyrus exclaimed. "How bad is it? Will you let me see?" Cyrus asked. "That's not even right, she shouldn't have done that Jonah, I'm so sorry." Hearing Cyrus pleading like this towards Marty made him feel two things. One the feeling that Cyrus might have a crush on Jonah, and the second one being jealous of that crush.

"I haven't even seen it for myself yet," Jonah said. "It's kinda why I came over to the bathroom."  
"Oh, I'm sorry, go right ahead, I'll still be here to check on you," Cyrus told him sweetly. Marty couldn't take hearing Cyrus say stuff like that anymore. Jonah was about to enter the restroom when he heard Marty shout making him turn around to watch.

"Will you just fucking can it with that bullshit already?" Marty's aggressive nature scared Cyrus out of his mind. It left him wondering what he done wrong. Jonah knew he should be tending to his hurt chin, but he couldn't stop listening to the two of them.

"I was just trying to help since his girlfriend doesn't care," Cyrus told him. "What's your problem?" Cyrus asked in retaliation.

"Exactly, that's not your concern if his girlfriend doesn't care for him, you're meant to care for me," Marty explained to him with his blood boiling.

Cyrus hushed his voice down, and threatened with one finger extended towards Marty. "Listen Marty, just because we had sex does not make us boyfriends! I can care for whoever I want." With that said Marty fell silent. He had something more to say, but he wouldn't let it out. Instead he just shook his head slowly, before turning on his heels and marching off upset.

With Marty know leaving, Jonah didn't wanna be caught still not in the bathroom, but it was too late. Cyrus had turned around and saw Jonah still standing outside the bathroom door. He wasn't sure if he heard them, but after examining his gaping mouth resembling one of a fish's he was certain that Jonah heard everything. Still in awe, and utter shock Jonah watched as Cyrus disappeared too with a squeak of fear. Cyrus didn't know where he was taking off to, but he couldn't be there anymore.

Jonah slipped inside of the restroom, shutting, and locking the door after himself. The cube shaped room was bare, and not very appealing. He approached the sink and moved his trembling hand slowly to see the damage. There was no blood, so that was a good sign, but it looked like it was starting to bruise. Not very attractive at all, and the mark on his face is proof that he did get hurt, and still. All Andi done was laugh at him. The Beck teen wanted to be made at her, especially since she is meant to be like his girlfriend or something. He didn't really know at the time, but his environment was too distracting for him to think it over and come to a conclusion.

Ignoring his aching, stiff, and stinging chin, Jonah rotated around facing the rest of the bathroom. He knew what he heard, Cyrus had sex with Marty in here. That's why there clothes were ruffed up a bit, and that's why they left the room together. Jonah thought about how, just a few minutes ago there was two possibly naked boys in here fucking each other. Cyrus with his erect cock out stroking the base of it while Marty slurped around the tip of the Jewish boy's dick. Absentmindedly Jonah's hand drifted downwards to his snugly fitting jeans that started to bulge a bit at the front.

Jonah felt his hardness from his hand, before actually realizing that he was hard. It confused him, the only thing he was doing was thinking about what had just taken place in this very room. Neither of them were females, so why is his member standing out, making his pants tight. He has always liked women, right? He's not like Cyrus, or Marty, is he? First it was Amber, and then Andi, both of them are girls. It just didn't add up, he was too old to only just now be liking the guys. Wait no, that's not proven yet, he only liked that thoughts of guys doing it, that didn't mean anything about his sexuality… did it?

Perhaps there was something that he was overseeing this entire time. He starts to recall a few occasions when a good looking guy would look his direction and wink at him, and it'd make his feel strange. What was that feeling? Was it something he should have ignored like he done each and every time? Maybe that was a sign. His dick really liked the idea of his friends butt naked and playing with each other's bodys. So maybe it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.

After some quick thinking that was made up by the sensations his hand rubbing over his clothed penis gave him, Jonah decided that he would ride this hormone wave out and see where it takes him. He stepped back around facing the sink, where he stood and reached down to his button and zipper. Knowing he would have to make it fast he unbuttoned his pant, and immediately after he unzipped them, shoving them down to his knees along with his underwear leaving his average sized length out in the open.

Jonah's legs were white in comparison to his tanned arms. Between his legs hanging below his boner was his well defined balls. Each one plump and in a circular shape standing out really letting anyone seeing that he had both, a left and a right testical in his nut sac. The young teen was not old enough to have any real pubic hair to shave, but nonetheless there was still some pubic stubble visible resting above his dick in a small patch formation. Naturally his hand found itself around his cock. Oh fuck, how them boys were making his prick throb like never before.

Nuzzling his hand down around his head, he gently circled the tip of his cock with the pad on his thumb occasionally sliding it across his slit. The pleasure was just at the end of his length, but it spread throughout his entire six inches. While pleasuring his tip, he imagined Cyrus pleasuring Marty's tip. Jonah supposed he had always been curious about the size of his friends in comparison to his own. In his head the mental images played with Marty having a rather small cock, but making it for it with his fat girth really spreading Cyrus' cute little mouth open as he straddled Marty's lean body.

Jonah tightened his grip on himself and started stroking his member, while he added Marty's face into the picture down on his back with Cyrus' junk wavering above his head. The runner reaching up and grabbed Cyrus' hips for leverage as he took Cyrus' long cock into his mouth. Cyrus' dick sliding down into Marty's throat perfectly coating it in shiny saliva, while he choked down on Marty's fat dick swirling his tongue around the end of it. Giving his wrist a short break Jonah released his bare prize to grab onto his balls pulling them around causing his cock to wiggle along with it.

Going back it, Jonah opened his eyes and looked down at his hand spitting onto it before applying it to his own cock. Smearing the slickness around on his skin, Jonah could only imagine that's how it would feel like having one of them boys on their knees worshipping his pride and joy. Maybe even both, one sucking him off while the other suckled on his balls. That would be great, Jonah thought to himself while he gave his second hand a job of foundling his nuts, and moving them around with his fingers. Continuing to play with himself Jonah's mind traveled to another thought of what the two could have done in this room.

The smell of their musk, infiltrated his nostrils while he fantasies went rampid. Cyrus walking into the bathroom while Marty was washing up his hands. Turning off the water and asking Cyrus what he was doing, but instead of an answer Cyrus backing him up, and pushing him up against the wall leaving his backside to the Jewish boy. Cyrus then laying a slap on Marty's tight ass, before tugging down his black pants, and soon after stripping him of his underwear too leaving his bubble ass bare. The round cheeks full and plump as Cyrus' cupped them, and squeezed them making Marty moan like a bitch. Cyrus then reaching down between the track star's legs and fondling his junk getting Marty hard before dropping down to his knees.

Jonah cock twitched in his hand as he got close to orgasm. Not wanting his fantasy to end he slowed down his pace, and gently stroked his cock rolling his head around in a world of bliss. Cyrus whipping out his cock to play with while burying his nose deep into Marty's ass crack. Running his pink tongue up, and down the crack, stopping briefly at the hole giving it extra pleasure. Cyrus blowing hot air into his ass making Marty rise up on the tips of his toes as his entire body squired. Cyrus then standing up and letting his pants and underwear drop down to his ankles as he grabbed Marty's head pushing it aside to kiss down on his neck.

Marty tilting his head giving Cyrus more room as he peeled off his shirt revealing abs that Cyrus couldn't see, but he could feel when getting closer. Marty feeling Cyrus' erect cock resting upwards between his ass cheeks while his soft hands ventured down his chest feeling up his six pack. Feeling a bit adventurous himself Jonah turned the faucet on to get his non dominant hand wet. Wondering what it felt like for Marty, Jonah took his soaking wet fingers and spread them down his ass, wetting his butt hole that puckered at the touch. "Ooh," Jonah gasped at the touch on his new most sensitive area that he knew of.

Continuing to rub around his anus and stimulate it, Jonah got a more aggressive thought. Marty still getting his ass ate out by Cyrus, but with his hands behind his back forcing Cyrus' head in deeper as he groaned with pleasure. Cyrus trying to pull away for air, but Marty kept him in place firmly with his strong arms. Marty finally unleashed Cyrus' head that came flying off, gasping for air while Marty chuckled to himself. Cyrus then told Marty that he was going to get revenge for doing that. Marty turned to face him, with a smirk being completely naked as he told him _yeah right_.

Jonah's mind went black for a second as he let out a air filled moan into the public restroom. He couldn't believe that he was doing this. But then again Cyrus and Marty literally had sex in here. His thoughts got back to Cyrus getting his revenge on Marty. Cyrus down on his hands and knees, along with Marty in the same position behind him. The only difference being that Cyrus' head was tilted upwards as he moaned, while Marty's head was forced down into the Jewish boy's wide ass. Marty stuck his tongue out all the way shaking his head side to side causing Cyrus' hips to quake with pleasure. Marty then sharply gripping onto Cyrus' fat thighs trying to push himself off them. Cyrus continued to hold him back there with his fingers entangled in Marty's hair. Letting him finally have some air, his hands came out of his hair, and Marty got a breather.

Deciding that he wanted to enjoy this for even longer Jonah made his way away from the sink to the toilet, where he put the lid down and sat down on it with his dangling balls coming in contact with the cold white seat. His hand no longer at his ass, but now gripping at the toilet led down between his legs. Jonah wondered about which one fucked which. Was it Cyrus fucking Marty? Or was it Marty pounding his rod into Cyrus' sweet ass? He could surely have both possibilities in his fantasy.

His hand stroked his shaft slowly as he closed his eyes at his new location. Finally sitting instead of standing which was way more comfortable for him. What if they done it on the toilet that he's sitting on now? Marty's bare ass on the lid with his big dick standing up stretching past his belly button while Cyrus approached with his much smaller cock wagging between his legs. Cyrus facing Marty as he got helped up and positioned to have his already stretched hole above Marty's tip. Cyrus' breath hitched as penetration came, it was nice and slow, Marty's cock feeling the tight squeeze. He wasn't going to wait around forever while Cyrus' slid down on his lip. Speeding up the process dramatically Marty slapped his hands down on the tops of Cyrus' thighs pushing him down making the tinier cock jump between their abdomens.

Cyrus rising up with his back arched revealing more and more of Marty's long length, only to be forced back down causing the rod to disappear into Cyrus' bottom. Jonah began to pick up his speed making his balls bounce on the seat making a slapping noise. In his head Marty took hold of Cyrus' fat cock and jerked him off like there was no tomorrow. Cyrus was moaning uncontrollably as Marty began to thrust up into his ass meeting him halfway. "Holy fuck," Jonah moaned to himself while he beat his meat furiously to the hot thoughts of the two teens fucking on the toilet.

His thoughts didn't last all that long before switching to the other way around where Cyrus had the bigger dick fucking Marty who know has the tinier cock getting no attention while Cyrus pumps his white fluffy ass with his dick. Marty would be standing with his knees buckling from pressure while being leaned forward on the wall, while Cyrus has a firm hand placed on both side so his hips pistoning into them showing no mercy whatsoever which just turned on Jonah even more, as his balls got tight. Quickly he released his raging hard on for it to calm down a bit.

Once he was not longer the edge of having an orgasm he regripped his average sized dick, and started to pump away while sitting on the toilet seat. Since he had his orgasm on his brain that made him think about Cyrus and Marty having their orgasms. Cyrus down on his knees with his head up, and tongue out while Marty looked down jerking off till completion. Unfortunately the cum would end up going splattering all over Cyrus' face instead of just on the waiting boy's tongue. Endless amounts of cum would be shooting out of Marty's large cock as he stroked it off groaning. He would eventually stop and look at his mess that he made leaving Cyrus with a dripping face of cum that was running down off the sides.

Quickly transitioning into another hot thought Jonah got one with Marty being bent over the front of the restroom sink holding onto the sides of the bowl. Cyrus standing directly behind him with a hand on his back holding him down in place while Marty's ready to fire dick trembled with an awaiting orgasm that came out on it's own from Cyrus' dick brushing past Marty's prostate. Hands free his cock twitching below him while ropes of cum came shooting out getting onto the floor, where it would remain. Cyrus having his dick squeezed tighter from Marty having his orgasm soon pushed him past his edge. Instead of filling Marty's slut ass with his juices, he pulled out and masterbated till completion shooting his load all up Marty's spine. Cyrus then stepping around with his dripping cock to kiss up on Marty's neck leaving him with a hickey so he wouldn't forget soon what happened.

Jonah had enough thoughts, and he needed to cum, but he didn't wanna do it sitting down. He wanted his legs spread wide so his balls could have all the room that they needed. With his erect cock leading the way he stood up and waddled over to the sink with his clothing around his ankles. He stepped out of them with one foot so he could prop it up on the top of the sink while leaving the other firmly planted on the ground keeping his balance. Not once did his hand leave his cock. Thinking about where it would land, he noticed something strange on the floor under the sink. There appeared to be dried up cum already there.

_Shit_, Jonah thought as he pumped his cock tightening his grip. He couldn't stop thinking about who's spunk that could be. Was it Cyrus making Marty jizz on the floor, or Marty making Cyrus release onto the ground? Either way it was fucking hot, and stomach tightened as he reached his climax. His tip pulsing his body had the most intense orgasm in his life. He almost fell down, but luckily his second foot hit the ground in time while he gripped the sink keeping his balance. The semen didn't just fall out of his dick, but it fucking shot across to the crack between the floor and the wall. Not really joining in the with the old load.

With his boner now satisfied Jonah thought about cleaning up the mess that he made on the floor, but that was when he heard a heart stopping knock on the bathroom floor. It started him so much, that he got his other foot back into his pant leg, and quickly pulled them back up stuffing his still hard and partially leaking member back into his pants, as he unlocked the door, and dashed out with his face as red as a firetruck. He didn't care to see who was waiting to use the bathroom, and he didn't really want them to have saw his face in the case that they find his load on the floor in there.

With all that excitement Jonah completely forgot about the bruise on his chin, and better yet was it was not causing searing pain anymore. He went back to Andi, and right away she started talking as Jonah sat at the small rounded table with her. Jonah knew words were coming out of her mouth, but he did not pay a lick of attention to what they actually were. In all honesty he was still upset about her laughing at his pain. Jonah's eyes went across the area to find Marty being with Buffy. Probably went back to her since Cyrus made him mad. What made his heart sink though was when he saw Cyrus sitting all by himself not doing anything at all, just sitting their being sad.

Jonah supposed he could listen to Andi, and when he did it was just in time to catch her apology. Not really knowing how to feel at the moment, Jonah accepted her apology so they could move on from that. "Wow what is that thing?" Andi asked pointing to a bright neon shaped block with a dance pad on the ground.

"Looks like a dancing game, why wanna go play it?"

"Yas!" Andi squealed.

"Cool, go ask Buffy or something, cause I don't," Jonah told her off sourly.

"Fine, I will," Andi said strutting off. Obviously Buffy accepted the offer, and that left all three boys alone. They slowly grouped back up to get together to play a game of their own.

"Since the girls are off playing that dancing game, we should go play a shooting game?" Jonah suggested to them.

"Yeah," Marty agreed and the three were off playing a zombie shooting game. The game looked to violent for Cyru's liking, so he declined it with a simple, _no thanks_. So he stood off the side and watched the two of them playing. The screen was spilt up, and the objective of the game was to survive longer than your opponent. Playing the game calmed the tensions between the three confused boys. That was until Marty randomly blurted out, "was it just me, or did anyone else see that train in Jonah's pocket when he came out the bathroom. What were you doing in there?" Marty questioned.

Jonah taken aback, literally started choking on air, which distracted him from the game resulting in him not being able to shoot the zombies. With the virtual zombies approaching, Jonah didn't recover in time and they ate him, while Cyrus screamed out of fear. That was the game, Marty had one, even if it was by dirty means of taking his opponent by surprise, and knocking him off guard. "I wasn't doing anything, and you saw nothing," Jonah told him.

"No Beck, I know what I saw, you were chubby down there, definitely aroused, what were you thinking about?" Marty asked again this time more intent.

"Marty," Jonah whined. "I wasn't hard, and I have no clue what you saw." Marty looked condescendingly at Jonah, while he turned to see Cyrus blushing. God Cyrus was cute, and Jonah couldn't deny it. "Fine maybe I was a little stiff," Jonah admitted red like a tomato. "It's just I heard you and Cyrus had sex, and the thought confused me. Like I'm not even sure if I'm gay or straight. Or maybe I'm something else, I just don't know and it's really stressful." Jonah explained to them.

"It's okay Jonah. I'm gay by the way if you didn't already figure that one out," Cyrus told him feeling great finally being able to be open about it.

"And I'm bisexual," Marty chimed in. "It's fine if you don't know what you are yet though, maybe we can help you figure that out?" Marty suggested with a growing smirk. "But if I'm being honest hear I knew I was bisexual, but I kept telling myself I was straight until, well. I was overcome by the thought of wanting to fuck Cyrus' cute little mouth, and that's when I knew yeah. All those little gay thoughts weren't nothing."

"That's relieving to hear," Jonah told them. "Thanks, and I guess I have had my fair share of gay thoughts too."  
"So are we going to talk about how Marty literally said he wanted to fuck my mouth?" Cyrus asked blushing.

"Can't blame him," Jonah said. "You're hella adorable," he added.

"Whatever," Cyrus said rolling his eyes. They continued to talk about guys, and things like which ones were hot until the two girls returned from their game.

"Hey guys, not much killing going on I see," Buffy spoke seeing the game over screen without anyone playing.

"Yeah, we just started talking," Marty told her.

"About what?" she interrogated.

"About what games we wanted to spend the rest of the time playing," Cyrus quickly jumped in and said as a cover up story. They had done just that. They spent the rest of the day having fun and playing games together as a group and not worrying about any relationships. When the day was over, and it was time to go home, Jonah had to ask something.

"Hey Marty, before you go, can I get your number?" Jonah asked him politely.

"Sure," Marty agreed, and they exchanged numbers before going their separate ways. When Jonah gets home after a while of thinking he decides to text Marty. In doing so he explains that he does not want to officially date Andi, until he figures out if he likes girls or guys. Marty tells him that's a smart call. Jonah then builds up the courage to ask if they can go on a experimental date, so he can figure out. Marty agrees, but doesn't stop there, he tells Jonah that he wants to invite Cyrus in on their date.

Jonah tries to explain over texts that dates are with two people not, three, and eventually Marty gives up on trying to explain it to him. However he does tell Jonah that he thinks Cyrus has a crush on him, and would get jealous if he went out with him, and left Cyrus out. Jonah understood that part, and agreed to it. Marty knew that the timing was perfect since his parents would not be home for the whole weekend meaning that they could do anything that they want. He asks Jonah if friday after school would work. Jonah told him a fat yes, and it was especially nice since friday was the very next day.

Marty makes Jonah blush at his phone screen when he tells him if all goes well he can spend the night over. After that he went off to text Cyrus everything informing him of the plan. Loving the idea of a date with the both of them, Cyrus responds saying he would love to and that the time works with him too. All was good for the three of them, and they went to sleep that night with a smile on their faces.

When the morning came, they done their usual, and the school day went on like normal, the only exception was how it felt like it was dragging on, and how when they saw one another they would get flustered. After school was over, with all of them there at Marty's empty house they took off their shoes after getting in the door. Now the trouble was going to be getting from where they are now to having sex.

"So, Jonah have you made up your mind about what you like yet," Cyrus asked him.

Jonah exhaled before answering, "yeah kinda, I know that I want to definitely be here with you guys."

"That's good," Cyrus told him, before turning his attention to Marty. "I just had a huge test last hour, so can we take it easy and watch a movie or something?" Cyrus asked.

"Yeah," Marty said. "Well Jonah, there's the TV, can you get on Netflix for us? I'm going to take Cyrus with me into the kitchen to get some snacks."

"Ooh," Cyrus said getting swooped up by Marty who took him into the kitchen with an arm around his back.

"What does a cutie like you like to eat anyways?" Marty asked Cyrus. Cyrus didn't know what to say, since he did not know what Marty had, luckily for him he found as Marty opened up his pantry loaded with foods his mother would never approve of.

"Those," Cyrus said in awe pointing towards a blue package.

"What, Oreos?" Marty asked getting a nod from Cyrus. He then grabbed it and shoved it in Cyrus' hands before grabbing a few more things including jerky, cookies, and some cans of sodas.

"Marty?" Cyrus asked. "How in the world do you stay fit with all these?"

"I only eat them occasionally," he said with a smile. "And when I do, I normally have a work out afterwards." Cyrus then had the mental image of his workout tonight being him pounding his ass again. He gulped remembering that Jonah was here too. So maybe that won't be happening with them today.

Back in the living room, Marty drew the curtains closed for the ideas in his head, but also to make the room darker for their movie watching. Cyrus laid out the snacks on the coffee table in front of the couch. Jonah was sitting off to the side of the couch, and Marty told him to pick any movie that he wanted. He done just that and then sat the remote down, while Cyrus sat at the other end leaving Marty in the middle of the two boys.

With the opening credits playing Marty took the time to open up the noisy snacks for them, and just handing them about for them to munch on. After a bit Marty smirked over at Cyrus eating an Oreo. "What're you doing?"

Cyrus blushed as he spoke, "I like sucking the cream off of it." Marty just shook his head knowingly. He was so adorable, whereas Jonah he was just flat out hot, however he did have a hint of cuteness in his smile and dimples. They sat awkwardly without much of any conversation going on. Marty was unsure of if he wanted to try making the first move, but he went against it, because he didn't want to make the boy he didn't choose feel left out.

Crazily enough Jonah knew that if they didn't escalate things he would not truly know how much he actually liked guys. With that in mind he quietly scooched over next to Marty grabbing on his shoulder. Marty noticed asking, "are we snuggling now?"

"Yeah," Jonah said calming before having a moment of panic, "if that's okay with you."

"Mhm," Marty hummed helping Jonah over to cuddle into the side of his body. Jonah had his front side against Marty with his head resting on Marty's shoulder cocked sideways watching the screen.

"Well if it's snuggle time," Cyrus said joining in with the two. Suddenly Marty regretted sitting in the middle. He was now overwhelmed with sexy teen boys on him, blocking out part of his vision of the TV. Seeing the screen was a problem at first, that was until the problem began to fade away when he felt Jonah getting hard with his erection growing, and rubbing on his thigh.

Jonah was hoping that Marty wouldn't notice, or feel it, but it was too late. He lifted Jonah's head up with one hand holding his chin in the palm of his hand. It took a bit of staring for Jonah to realize that they were about to kiss. Being prepared Jonah shared his first guy kiss with Marty. When they pulled away Marty released Jonah's head as he tried turning to give Cyrus a kiss, but Jonah took him by surprise grabbing the sides of his face. Jonah climbed up rubbing his dick against Marty even harder know as he aggressively kissed Marty again, and again making out with him.

Cyrus getting jealous of this had ended up making his hand land down on Marty's pants grabbing his dick causing him to moan into Jonah's mouth. "This is amazing," Jonah said pulling back from Marty's mouth.

"No, this is amazing," Marty said grabbing onto Jonah's cock mimicking what Cyrus was doing to him. "How big is it?" Marty asked him. Jonah wanted to push Marty's hand away, but he was actually getting pleasure so he let him continue, and he would also let him go further if he'd like.

"You tell me yours first," Jonah told him feeling bashful.

"Fine then I'll take a guess, since I'm holding it. I'd say like what, five-ish inches?" Marty asked.

"No that's me silly," Cyrus told him giggling.

"Cyrus aren't you ashamed, that's like small isn't it?"

"The hell if I care," Cyrus told him. "What am I going to do with it? Fuck someone," Cyrus laughed some more. "As if, I'm a bottom bitch."

"Well damn Cyrus, you should get over here and help me show Jonah some things," Marty instructed. Cyrus left the couch to get over on the arm rest next to Jonah.

"Naw I'd say he's like seven-ish," Cyrus guessed.

"Guys, I'm six inches, neither of you got it right," Jonah finally told them.

"Kay six incher, take off your shirt," Marty told him. Jonah was about object, but he watched as Marty sat on the edge of the couch and quickly removed his shirt off over his head. Obviously Jonah has seen guys shirtless before, but this was different. They had kissed, and well... all of them have noticeable boners in their pants.

"Cyrus get your's off too," Marty told him. Cyrus wasn't going to argue with Marty on that one. He didn't like having his shirt off before his pants, but it was whatever. As long as he got to participate in this threesome he was fine with doing just about anything. Jonah turned over to see Cyrus stripping off his shirt. Thankfully Jonah knew his chest was more defined, just not as muscular as Marty's. Cyrus leaned forward now topless and got the kiss with Jonah he's been waiting for. He then started reaching down at Jonah's shirt pulling it upwards.

Giving into Cyrus, Jonah removed his shirt the rest off the way, and blushed as he was getting nude with two other guys so close to him. "Who wants to suck him first?" Marty opened asked.

"You can, I wanna kiss him some more," Cyrus said. Jonah loved the attention that both teens were more than willing to give him. The volume on the TV was worthless, they had all ended up tuning it out, as Marty got down on the cream colored carpet flooring, and grabbed the tops of Jonah's kneecaps spreading his legs apart.

"Ever had a blowjob before Beck?" Marty asked while kneeling forward, and rubbing his hand along Jonah's clothed length. Jonah shook his head no, while Marty smirked in response and started to fiddle with his button, and zipper. Meanwhile Cyrus was fine with sitting on the arm rest, and pulling Jonah's head over to make out. Jonah ended up getting brave and intruding the boy's mouth with his tongue.

"More," Cyrus tried groaning into Jonah's mouth. Meanwhile Marty was tugging down at Jonah's pants, until he lifted up letting them come down. The track star didn't stare long at the underwear clad, before peeling the hem back, and letting his dick come out. The six inch length, perfect and smooth, not a vein in sight. He continued to pull the hem down, until Jonah's balls came out, that he tucked the hem under, which ultimately just made his cock stand up straight.

To get his mouth on it, Marty had to lean forward even more placing his hands down at Jonah's hips. Up a little higher the moans got switched to Jonah producing them when he felt the wetness of Marty's lips and tongue on his member. It was sensatiable, and incredible. Marty tried going down to get a fifth inch in his mouth, but he gagged and ended up with a glob of spit running down Jonah's shaft. Not letting it go to waste Marty popped his head off, and rubbed the saliva in with his hand making a wet slopping noise that made his own cock throb.

Marty's pants were becoming so painful, that he had to take them off. He stood up, and dropped his clothing completely and stepped out of them. "Alright, now it's time for mine," Jonah.

Jonah's eyes went wide, "what the hell you're huge, my mouth isn't that big, what are you expecting me to do?"

"Fine, Cyrus come here, Jonah can suck you off since he's too big of a baby." Jonah wanted to argue with that, but honestly it was the truth. Cyrus got off the arm rest, and only lowered his clothing down to his kneecaps before sitting on the middle cushion next to Jonah. It was relieving to see that Cyrus was at least a couple inches shorter than Marty, which made him feel like it was manageable. Cyrus encouraged Jonah, by rotating sideways some presenting his prize to him. Taking it in his hand Jonah brought his lips down closer, getting nervous about the taste and feeling.

Not sure what to do exactly, he planted a kiss on his tip making his cock jump with a jolt. It actually felt pretty good, so Jonah licked around the top of the shaft, and the head some, finally wrapping his lips all around it. Instead of bobbing down, Cyrus bucked his hips upwards into Jonah's mouth making his beautiful green eyes fill with fear. Cyrus rubbed his back trying to calm him, as he took it slower, and gently thrust up into his hot hole of moisture.

Marty giving himself a task to do, he sucked his fingers wet, going back down on the ground, and lifting up one of Jonah's knees. The one further away from Cyrus. Jonah didn't have time to ask what he was doing, because he was too busy being face fucked. Fortunately he soon found out having the cushion of the couch sink down lower, with Marty's wet digit tracing around his rosebud. Marty slipped a finger knuckle deep inside the cock sucking virgin, and swirled it all around trying to get a good feel of the boy.

Cyrus not having anything to do with his hands, besides holding Jonah with one, he switched his arms, that way his arm closer to Jonah could snake down and grab onto his boner, and play with it while he got sucked. As Marty added in a second finger making Jonah whimper, Cyrus gave the frisbee boy some freedom, and stupped bucking his hips, so Jonah could bob up and down at his own pace. They kept going at it for a while, giving Marty plenty of time to switch from fingering Jonah's hole to finger fucking Cyrus' ass.

With Marty, and Cyrus's anuses both plenty teased Marty got their attention by whistling. "Aye, finish stripping out of your clothes, and we can continue this in my room." Jonah eased off of Cyrus' cock, which he was thankful for, since Cyrus knew he was getting close to orgasm with his crush blowing him. Jonah stepped out of his clothing, as Cyrus done. Marty's room was upstairs, and he lead them up there. Cyrus followed behind getting an excellent view of the runner's white ass. While Jonah followed behind Cyrus getting the best view ever of his perfectly round, and plum Jewish ass. He shocked himself having the quick thought of burying his head between his fluffy buns, and eating his ass out for himself, seeing if he can make the boy moan his name.

With their wavering rods and bare legs, Marty stood in front of his huge bed, and told them, "get on your backs, and lay next to each other." Cyrus was the first one down showing Jonah how it was done. Jonah eventually done the same thing, and Marty licked his lips at the two delicious boys before him all sprawled out on his bed. With no one else being there, he didn't bother to close the door to his bedroom. Cyrus reached over to grab his friend's cock giving it a few quick tugs. Jonah rolled his head over and smiled, before reaching down and grabbing onto Cyrus' thicker dick to replicate the feelings.

Marty stood back stroking his nearly eight inch member, while wetting it with his own saliva. Cyrus already got some his dick the day before, so today he was going to give it to Jonah first, who started to make out with Cyrus. Marty lifted Jonah's legs up, exposing his virgin hole, that was oh so small, and made his cock drip with precum at the thought of how tight his insides would be squeezing him. "Open up, here I come," Marty said lining his dick up with Jonah's hole.

"Wait," Jonah squealed making Marty stop with the rock hard tip pressing on the entrance. "Does it hurt?" Jonah asked.

"Shh, Jonah, you'll be fine, just relax and kiss me," Cyrus told him not confirming his question, but also not denying it. Jonah tried to relax which was made easier with Cyrus pumping away at his cock and balls, but he had stopped stroking Cyrus' and just held it in his hand. The warmth of his girth keeping his hand warm, as his butthole got stretched with Marty sliding the tip in. He had to push with a lot more force than he thought he would have to.

Jonah wanted to moan out _fuck_ loudly, but Cyrus swallowed any noises of pain or pleasure that Jonah produced. Watching the cuties make out kept Marty fully erect as he took his sweet time going into Jonah, enjoying every centimeter that entered his dark cave. Jonah closed his eyes wishing for the pain to go away, wondering how much more there was until he was all the way inside. That was until Jonah made a high pitched gasp making him squeeze down on his friend's cock hard, when Marty's cock brushed against his prostate making his body quake.

Soon after that Marty had his meat pistoning in and out of Jonah, making his body squirm and his cock throb in Cyrus' hand leaking out loads of precum. When Marty pulled all the way out Jonah got some relief from it, but his ass now felt empty and he missed the feeling of extra added pleasure. It was now Cyrus' turn as Marty raised Cyrus' legs exposing his much plumper ass, however Jonah kept his legs up, in case Marty wanted to come back to him. Without the distraction in his hind end, Jonah focused back on masterbating Cyrus.

Cyrus thought that Jonah was close to orgasm, so he released Jonah's cock to cradle his balls occasionally sneaking up to tweak his nipples which got hard relatively fast. Cyrus quit kissing back while Marty eased his monster into his ass. Jonah took the time to not kiss on Cyrus' mouth, but down on his neck. His lips pressed hard making Cyrus roll his head away producing cute moans, while Jonah sucked long enough to give the boy a hickey that he would later complain about.

After Cyrus' ass was nice and used by Marty, he picked up his speed to get his enjoyment from the refreshing sounds of skin slapping against skin. While ramming his ass, the bed started to shake making a soft squeaking noise. Marty got a smirk on his face, he had wanted to do this since he got them up the stairs. He pulled his cock nearly all the way out leaving the tip in, before slamming the rest in fast as possible making Cyrus' scream with sudden pleasure.

He then pulled out, and got back inside of Jonah and done the same thing, only it made him curl his toes and grunt while his face grimaced. Marty continued to switch back and forth between the two boy's holes loving their reactions, he really wished that he could be fucking both of them at once. That was when he got his next idea. Pulling out, he walked to the side of the bed, and kissed on Jonah before asking, "how you liking it so far?"

"I," Jonah started off worn out. "I love it, I want you back inside me."

"Yeah, but I was thinking something even better. My dick inside of you, while your plant your's in Cyrus' sweet ass." Jonah's ass hole puckered up at the thought of being the middle of the hot man sandwich. Getting fucked while fucking someone else. It was probably as good as it was going to get, and there was no way he was going to deny not.

"How are we going to do that?" Jonah asked not being able to picture the position.

Cyrus broke in to answer for Marty. "Well, you can lay back down at the edge of the bed, and have me ride you."  
"That's not what I was thinking, but it sounds better so we'll go with that," Marty confessed. He helped Jonah out pulling him by his ankles to the edge of the bed. Instead of pulling his legs upwards he spread them sideways leaving his balls dropping down just above his ass hole that was going to get stuffed.

As Marty plunged back inside of Jonah making his body rock, Cyrus got onto Jonah facing Marty so they could make out. It left Jonah with the sight of Cyrus' back side, and his plushy ass cheeks bouncing down on his lap, while his cock disappear inside. Sure the view wasn't as hot as it could be, but the pleasure milked his body for all that he had. It was incredible, and made his cock feel stiffer than it has ever been in his entire life. Marty was busy with trying to keep both Jonah and Cyrus on the bed that Cyrus had to be the one holding their heads steady for them to kiss, while Marty shoved his tongue down the smaller boy's throat.

Sure Cyrus' cock wasn't getting any attention, but he felt like he would be cumming, without even being touched. He loved riding a cock longer than his own, even better with it being his crushes. It all seemed so unreal in his mind, but the feelings he was receiving reminded him that this was so real. Cyrus was bouncing up and down real slow like, but he pulled away from Marty to change that. He lifted up the slightest bit to go back down, almost as if he was vibrating or twerking on Jonah, which just sent tingles throughout his entire cock, and even made Marty feel the shaking when he drilled into him.

"Mmm, I'm gonna cum," Jonah warned them only because it felt right informing his partners. He would have felt weird just unloading inside of Cyrus without permission. Cyrus stopped riding him, and just sat with the dick still fully inside of him.

"Okay, one last thing," Marty said taking his cock out. "I've been fucking you guys all night, and yeah, now I wanna try you two fucking me."

"But, I'm not a top," Cyrus reminded him.

"Please Cyrus, fill me with cum," Marty begged. Which was enough to convince Cyrus. That and also the thought of getting to have his cock sliding against Jonah's as they fucked the same hole. "Just lay up there at the top of the bed on your back." Cyrus did so, but he felt shy having the smallest dick in the room, and now he was front and center on the bed. Next was Marty climbing up and straddling Cyrus, as he held onto the headboard of the bed. Jonah was the last one, and there was only one spot for him, which was on his knees behind Marty.

The big dick'd teen arched his back, and really tried sticking out his ass, as he lowered down taking in Cyrus' tip, but nothing more. "Now try to fit in there Jonah," Marty told him.

"There's no room, Cyrus fills it up," Jonah told.

"I know, stretch me out, just do it," Marty told him.

"Okay," Jonah said still feeling unsure. Cyrus' cock was fatter than his, and he didn't know how he could ever make room in there. Holding the base of his cock, he tried pushing in on top of Cyrus' dick and it wouldn't budge.

"Harder," Marty groaned feeling his ring on fire.

Jonah didn't want to hurt him, but he followed the command and tried, still nothing, so he tried the side of Cyrus' dick, and it seemed to go in easier there.

"Mmmn," Marty groaned gritting his teeth as his large cock straightened out as he flexed it. Cyrus swore that his tip would end up hitting his stomach, but somehow it didn't. Marty tried lowering down with searing hot pain, once Jonah got his tip in. It only ripped hole open further, and made Jonah start to slide out. "Fuck," he grunted. "Cyrus I think, you're going to have to thrust up, I can't go down without Jonah sliding out."

Cyrus nodded his head understanding, and slammed his hips upwards making Marty scream causing precum to squirt out of his tip landing on the Jewish boy's chest. While already being in tremendous discomfort Jonah also got his dick up and in there, it was as tight as can be, and if either one was the slightest bit bigger, it would not fit whatsoever. They stayed in this position until Marty stopped panting.

"Oh God, it hurts so fucking good," he groaned. Cyrus was the first one to slide out, feeling his dick brush by Jonah's, and when he pushed back in Jonah was taking his out, not only did this make it feel less tight, it also let them fuck Marty easier. It was a blessing for Marty, now there was never a moment where there wasn't a dick up his ass. The two boys worked taking turns slamming into Marty.

Jonah was the one already close, and being in this even sexier position he was right at it again on the edge of his orgasm. He didn't want to hold back on it any longer, and the way Marty seemed to stick his ass out further at him was taunting. In response he held onto Marty's bare hips and fucked the shit out of his ass with all his might. He was going as fast a fucking jack rabbit, all the way up until he busted a nut. Not only did Marty feel the pulsing cock releasing juices into his ass, Cyrus also felt the cum getting onto his cock.

It was by far the hottest thing to ever happen to the Goodman boy, and that excitement lead him to having his orgasm within the next minute. Jonah pulled out of his hole, and laid back to rest, but his eyes did not leave the two. He watched as his friend thrusted up and into Marty's ass finally adding his own cum. Surprisingly Cyrus had a lot in him, really filling his ass up, making a couple steaks run out when he popped his cock out.

Marty then got away from Cyrus with his bottom now filled, while he furiously stroked his massive dick getting ready for his own orgasm. "Jonah, Cyrus over here quickly," Marty pleaded standing at the side of the bed. Both of them laid naked on their stomachs for Marty with their heads tilted back looking up at the giant dick waiting for the release to shower their mouths and faces with white rain.

Marty got up to orgasm lighting quick with the two hot twinks waiting graciously to eat up his cum. Pounding his meat he reached his peak, and released his cock letting it twitch around freeling shooting ropes and droplets of cum onto the boy's faces. He did move his hips some from side to side making sure that he coated both of them. Cum landed on between Jonah's eyebrows running down his nose, while Cyrus got it on his chin and cheeks. When Marty was finished blowing his load he gave his cock some more tugs, while Cyrus and Jonah looked over at each other. They both grinned widely seeing how ridiculous they must look with Marty's seed on their face.

"Best sex ever," Marty said laying down in the row next to the two.

"Agreed," Cyrus added swiping some of the cum off Jonah's face eating it.

"Listen, I don't know if I'm pansexual or bisexual, or something else, but whatever it is I definitely know that I love you guys. Thank you."

"Ew, Jonah," Marty said. "We just had sex, it's meant to be hot, don't try to turn this all emotional and sappy."

**The End**


End file.
